Prison Guard
by midnightlibra89
Summary: Prison au.
1. Sion

Men in orange jumpsuits were gathered along the chain link fence. Some leaned against the fence, others had their hands resting along the metal. Their fingers slipping through the holes. Many wore dark grins about their faces. Other were simply curious.

Loud shouts could be heard as men, shackled together and looking grim, filled off the bus. Those who had been here before, knew to keep their heads down and make no eyes contact. The newbies were jumpy and caught the eyes of many. Cat calls and whistles sounded from the orange clad men.

As the very last prisoner left the bus, all went quiet. He was a small thing. No taller than five feet. With sun kissed hair and baby blue eyes. The orange clad prisoners felt their hearts skip a beat. Drool formed and their jumpsuits become far too tight. It was like chum in the water and they were oh so hungry sharks.

"What a beautiful boy we have here. Make sure to come visit me. I'll make you feel good. "

"Yo, fresh meat! I can't wait to make you scream."

"Bet you have a lovely singing voice."

The blond gasped and halted in his tracks. Fear settling low in his stomach. He tried to turn and run. Only the hulking guard behind him wouldn't let him. The giant guard pressed a hand into the small of his back and pushed him forward.

Once inside the huge building, the prisoners were told to line up along the wall. One by one they were led to an area hidden behind a large curtain. When it was his turn, the blond shook. He didn't know what expect and none of the others had returned. The hulking guard had to shove him a few times to get him moving when he had frozen in fear.

Behind the curtain was another guard, this one smaller than the giant but no less intimidating. And a man in all white.

"Good morning. I am Dr. Kirishima Kei. If you would please remove your clothing. " Spoke the man in white.

The boy didn't move. He was just to scared to do anything. Shaking his head, the new guard moved forward. The blond boy stared up into golden eyes for a moment. Then he was spun around and stripped free of his clothing by quick, nimble fingers. Quick, nimble fingers that made sure to caress every inch of soft, lush skin.

Bare now, the boy was held still by the guard as the doctor checked his vitals and looked for any identifying marks. The boy let out a squeak as he was pushed forward and bent over a table.

"Hush little one." The guard said softly. "You'll be alright."

The guard's deep voice was calming and soothing. Comforting the boy as the doctor conducted the cavity search.

The guard helped the boy straighten. "Suoh, I'll finish up with him."

"Sure thing boss."

"Suoh, let Shinji know that I'll be sending this one to the special cell."

True doctor, Kirishima and the giant guard Suoh grinned. "Sure thing boss." Suoh replied.

The guard lead the boy into another room. This one filled with showers. "Wash yourself." The boy didn't move. "Hey!" The guard watched the boy as he shakily turned on the water.

Sighing, he removed his guard uniform and stepped beneath the shower's spray. He cupped the boy's chin, looking down into baby blue eyes. Gently, the guard pressed a kiss to soft pink lips.

"What's your name little one?"

"T-T-Takaba A-Akihito."

"Lovely name. I'm Asami Ryuichi. I ain't gonna hurt you."

Carefully, Asami washed Akihito clean of two days grime and the medical lube that Dr. Kirishima had used to examine him. Fully clean, Akihito dressed in the orange prison jumpsuit, white socks and black canvass slip one Asami hands him.

The guard and prisoner were silent as they left the shower room and made their way through the prison. They were nearing the end of the fifth section of cells when Akihito was suddenly grabbed. The prisoner who grabbed him was if average height, with glasses, black hair and was as so hairy he made monkeys look bald.

"What a luscious little piece —"

A black baton came down on the prisoner's hand. The prisoner screamed and jumped back.

"Fucking keep your fucking filthy hands to yourself Sakazaki."

"Yes Asami-sama." Sakazaki backed away from the bars of his cell. Cowering in the furthest corner. Asami smirked darkly at his prisoner's obvious fear of him.

Wrapping his arm protectively around Akihito, he lead the boy to the special cell. This specific cell have the prisoner more privacy while using the toilet then any other cell in any prison. It also had its very own shower and a large bed instead of the usual cot. However, these things were not what made the cell so special.

No, what made it special was that only the prisoners that Asami Ryuichi claimed as his property / love slaves were allowed to use it.

"Welcome to Sion Prison Takaba Akihito."


	2. Prison Life

**SION PRISON RULES:**

1\. All inmates are to keep their hands to themselves. Any inmates caught fighting will dealt with swiftly.

2\. No guards are to engage in fights with each other or inmates. Violating this will result in a prompt firing.

3\. No personal items; such as letters, books, pictures, etc.; shall be allowed inside inmates' cells unless approved by the warden or prison manager.

4\. All inmates are expected to keep their cells clean and tidy. Bedding is collected every Tuesday and Friday. Inmates are responsible for sweeping, mopping and toilet cleaning inside their cells. Every inmate will be assigned a day to wash their own clothing.

5\. The forming of gangs is not allowed in Sion Prison.

6\. Sex between guards on duty is strictly forbidden. All personal relationships must remain outside Sion Prison's walls.

7\. Relationships between staff and inmates will be strictly monitored. No intimacy is allowed while on duty. All participants must be of consensual age and a willing participant.

8\. Inmates must report their intimate feelings for one another to the warden or prison manager. From there the relationship will be monitored. No rape is allowed within Sion Prison. All must be of consensual age.

9\. All inmates are expected to take some form of education while here at Sion.

10\. Respect all others' religious and spiritual beliefs.

11\. All inmates, guards and Sion staff are equal and will be treated as such.

12\. Remember; here at Sion Prison, your life is held in the palm of the warden's hand. Obey and respect him and your life will remain peaceful within Sion.

* * *

* Prison Guard *

* * *

Life within Sion Prison's walls was not at all what Akihito had expected. The prison was far cleaner then he had been led to believe. It sure beat the jail he'd been held in during that rather short investigation and even shorter trail. There was a nice cafeteria with different types of things available throughout the day. There was a large library and a hall where any and all religious beliefs could be followed and practiced. A gym was available with trainers and there was even a pool and schoolhouse. Sion Prison wanted only the best for its inmates, turning out educated law abiding citizens after years of imprisonment.

There was running water and heat. Life inside Sion was rather peaceful. Something Takaba Akihito's life had never been before.

Takaba Horasio, Akihito's father, was an alcoholic lowlife who beat his wife and son for entertainment. Food, heat and water were scarce in the Takaba household. At the age of twelve, a time when he should have been starting middle school, Akihito was instead out looking for a job. His education forfeited for his father's demand of Akihito becoming a man and earning his stay inside the Takaba household. Takaba Akira, Akihito's mother had begged and pleaded with her husband to allow Akihito to further his education, but the drunkard would not hear her.

So little twelve year old Akihito found himself out from dawn til dusk seeking a job. But he was far too young for anyone to legitimately higher him. And so the days of pickpocketing had begun.

A year in and Akihito had caught the attention of the town's most notorious gang. They welcomed him in with open arms and closed fists. Among his fellow gang members were two older boys, Kou and Takato. The boys took to Akihito as if he were their little brother. In no time at all, the three of them had taken a blood oath to one another. Takato taught Akihito how to drive and Kou taught the little blond how to steal the best cars in town. The three made a killing in earnings.

However, the money his pickpocketing and gang earnings were not enough to satisfy his lowlife of a father. And so Akihito sought a proper job once again. Sadly the only place willing to higher him was a business that catered to those who perferred the flesh of those too young. Thankfully, his employer did not allow for actual sex between patrons and employees.

His work unfortunately kept Akihito away from his home for days and he saw very little of his parents. All his money went to his father in the hopes of pleasing his old man. Sad to say, he would never be able to satisfy that man. Something he would not learn until the age of fifteen, when that fact punched him in the face.

Never satisfied with the money Akihito brought in, Takaba Horasio had taken to selling his wife's body to anyone willing to buy it. One said person was a vile and violent man who had beaten Takaba Akira to death while he'd fucked her. The scene fifteen year old Akihito had arrived home to, was a shear bloodbath. Or so it appeared to him. His father had not cared that his wife had just been murdered. No, all he cared about was his loss of easy income. That lack of care has been the last straw. After years of abuse and mistreatment, Akihito snapped. Killing his father and the man who had just murdered his mother.

Landing himself here, in Sion Prison.


	3. A Second Chance At What Was Stolen

A voice clearing behind him, startled Akihito away from the story that held him captive. Turning, he saw the giant, buzzed cut blond guard; Suoh Kazumi. The guard had terrified Akihito when he'd first arrived at Sion. Akihito's father had been a big man with giant fists and more fat than ten people could ever want or need. Suoh Kazumi easily tripled his father's size at a height of six foot seven. Where Akihito's father had been obese, Suoh was pure muscle.

The giant guard was mostly silent, only saying short and clipped words in his gruff voice. He was firm but never rough, at least not with Akihito. Over the past days, Akihito had become fond of the gruff giant guard. Whom ad been the one to show Akihito the way to the library and introduce him to the librarian, a teen boy with a friendly nature and full of smiles. Liu Tao volunteered at the prison library so he could spend more time with his elder brother, Feilong who was imprisoned at Sion.

"What's up Suoh-san?"

"Prison manager wants you in his office by end of the day. It's on this floor across the walkway and through the guard post." With that, Suoh gave a curt nod of his head and turned on his heel. Leaving a nervous Akihito behind.

Fear crept up Akihito's spine. He had no it met the prison manager nor the prison warden since he had come to Sion. Nothing in Akihito thought that having a sudden meeting with one of them, was a good thing. Unable to continue his story, Akihito handed the book to Tao and asked the teen to keep it aside for him to finish later on.

Akihito's steps were light and quick despite they heavy weight laying upon his shoulders. He nodded to the guard seated at the guard post and was waved on ahead into the next area. There was not much to this next area. Just some couches and chairs. A few tables here and there. A fridge and some kitchen ware. The guard and star break room perhaps?

Across the room was a solid wooden door. It was dark in color, almost black. Delicate flowers, birds and butterflies danced across the door's surface. Each painfully hand carved into the wood. With a trebling hand, Akihito reached out and knocked upon the solid surface. /Would even Suoh be able to break this thing down?\ Akihito wondered internally.

"Enter." Came a brisk, sharp voice from beyond the door.

Taking a deep breath, Akihito did as he was bid. The prison manager's office was quite large and very neat - OCD neat. Large windows overlooked the mountain range that Akihito hadn't known lay beyond the prison. It was a beautiful sight to behold. The floor was the same dark wood as the door. Rugs of slightly varying shades of brown and red lay about the room. Soft looking leather furniture took up one side of the room as if awaiting a moment of solitude. Gigantic bookshelves lined two of the office walls. Not a single shelf left wanting for a book to hold. In front of the windows sat a huge wooden desk. Behind it sat a simple man dressed in a regular suit and a pair of glasses.

Akihito bowed deeply and respectively to the man. "You wanted to see me, prison manager?"

"Takaba-kun! I had not expected to see you so soon. But I should not have expected anything less of you. I have read the reports the guards have written up about you. They say you are already a shining star here at Sion. Some of our other prisoners could learn from you.

"Come sit down and relax. All the reports I've received about you have been good. I assure you. The reason I have called you here is due to one of Sion's rules.

"All inmates are expected to participate in some form of an educational program while they are here. From your school records, yes I have pulled them, you did not enter middle school. It seems as if you received no form of formal education after elementary schooling. Is this correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Hmmm." Akihito sank down in his seat at the displeased look on the prison manager's face.

"I have also read your arrest record and the statement you gave to the police." He was silent for a moment. "My deepest condolences for the death of your mother."

"Thank you." Akihito murmured, a tear trailing down his pale cheek.

"I am aware that your mother was murdered and that one of the men you killed was her murderer."

"Yes sir."

"Good for you. I would have done the same as you. As would many others here at Sion. Both inmate and staff alike. As for that father of yours. Good riddance I say. Such filth as he, should not be allowed to walk this earth unchecked and so freely."

Akihito was confused. "Ummm..., prison manager sir -"

"Oh! I did not introduce myself did I? I am Kruoda Shinji. Please call me Shinji-san."

Akihito swallowed, dazed. "Uh, are you allowed to say such things while working her Shinji-san? To even think such things?"

"But of course Takaba-kun! Sion Prison is unlike any other prison in the world and we here at Sion take great pride in that.

"Now about that education of yours. You will meet with a tutor everyday an hour after breakfast at the school room. Tutoring will be two hours long. There will be no vacations or breaks as there are in regular schooling. Understand?"

Akihito nodded.

"The tutoring will go on until you have reached the level of a high school graduate. After that, we'll talk about what to do next. Your tutoring starts next Monday.

* * *

Sion Prison

* * *

Monday found Akihito with excitement in his stomach. His mother had always wanted him to have an education and now HW could fulfill that wish of hers. Even if it wasn't quite the way she had imagined it to be.

Just as Shinji-san had stated, his tutor arrived at the school room an hour after breakfast. She was a sweet girl just out of high school. She was friendly and full of bubbles. Her hair was waist length and done up beautifully as blond. Her eyes were a warm honey brown. Her name, Momohara Ai. A model who enjoyed tutoring those in need simply because she enjoyed it.

"You must be teasing me Aki-kun! There is no way such a lovely shade of blond is a natural coloring." The model/tutor pouted.

"I assure you Ai-chan, it is perfectly natural. As are my eyes." Akihito gave a self depreciating chuckle. "I was borne with an albinism gene or something."

"Why your lucky boy! I would give just about anything to have your coloring."

"Well what do we have here?" A dark, silky voice slid its way over Akihito's skin. Causing shivers to spill down the young blond's spine.

Akihito turned to see the tall, handsome guard with the golden eyes standing behind he and Ai-chan. Asami Ryuichi. Akihito's heart skipped a couple of beats.

"H-hello Asa-mmi-ssan." Akihito stuttered. Much to Ai-chan's amusement.

"Good morning Takaba Akihito. It is lovely to have the pleasure if seeing you once again."

Akihito felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment and pleasure.

"Oh Ryuichi! Don't be bringing your delinquent ways over here! Aki-kun has a bright mind and has no need of you bad influence."

Asami placed a hand over his heart. "How you wound me dear cousin."

"Shoo. Shoo. Go on. Education is taking place here."

Akihito's heart sank as the handsome guard left to carry on his duty.

"I see that my cousin has already sank his claws into you." Ai-chan chuckled.

"Cousin?" Akihito asked, choosing to ignore the implications of Ai-chan's other words.

"Yup. His aunt is my adoptive mother. You may have heard of her. She's a famous actress. Azumi Ryouko. Her real name is Yohanna Mai though. Just as my real name is actually Yohanna Rai. As we are in the public eye, many celebrities change their names so they can have some form of privacy.

"I was two when my parents died in a car accident. My mother had worked as my mom's manager. Not wanting me to end up in an orphanage, my mom and her husband adopted me.

"Ryuichi and I have always been so close. For such a large family filled with famous and important people, our family is very loving and kind."


	4. Rivals & Trouble

Something was brewing within his prison. He could feel it as if it were a mid winter chill creeping into his bones. The prisoners were oddly quiet, forming into groups that had not existed before. As if they were choosing sides for something. The silence and odd groupings had every guard on edge, awaiting a riot to start at any moment.

A riot at his prison? Such things were unheard of here. There had never been a riot in all is Sion Prisons' fifteen years of existence. There had a been a few fights in the early days, before anyone really knew much about the prison and how it was to work. To have a riot now, it would shame Sion. It would shame him, the warden. It would shame his father whom had built the prison and had run it with an iron fist for ten years before turning it over to him.

He could not let that happen.

* * *

~ PRISON GUARD ~

* * *

Showers had been something Akihito had come to fear while in jail. They were dirty and grimy. Filled with men three times his age eyeing him in ways that were highly uncomfortable. He still had nightmares about that day the guard in charge of his shower hour had slipped out in his duty. Leaving Akihito alone with men who wanted to use his body for their pleasure.

They had crept up on him as he washed the soap from his hair. Encircling and trapping him beneath the water pouring from the ceiling up above him. He has been startled by the many hands that grabbed him. He had fought, freeing himself from one set of hands just to be grabbed up by another pair. The men had been dragging him to a better position for their use, when the shower guard's boss came in. He'd quickly put a stop to the near gang rape, saving Akihito. The guard was then fired. Akihito had then been made to take showers all alone.

When he'd been sent to Sion Prison, Akihito had feared another attack would happen. And that no one would come to save him this time. Instead, he had been give his own private cell. Complete with its own toilet hidden from view of those passing and a shower that left only his head open to viewing. The cell even had a huge bed that was far softer and far more comfortable than any bed he'd ever slept on before.

The nice beds and rather sizeable cells were something he had noticed that had differed from jail. They were luxury he had never thought a prison would have. But Sion was anything but what he had expected a prison to be. Akihito did notice however, that his cell was the only one to hold a private shower. As well as an odd opening in the ceiling just inside the cell's entrance.

His shower complete, Akihito gathered up his dirty clothing and headed for the laundry down in the prison's basement. He happily hummed a tune from one of the many CD's that Ai-chan had given him. He had never taken the time to listen to music before; something that had dearly saddened Ai-chan. So listing to all kinds of music had become a part of his schooling. Akihito had quickly learned that he loved classical music like Beethoven; as well as a mix of classical and other types like Lindsey Stirling and 2cellos. He now had a CD player in his cell. Curtesy of Mr. Hotty Guard - Asami Ryuichi.

Akihito cheerfully entered the laundry, unaware of the other prisoner inside. He continued to him happily as he stuffed his clothing into the machine and poured in the soap. Closing the lid, he set the machine to the settings that he wanted and push start. The machine quietly got work. Akihito hopped onto of the machine and pulled out the book he had been allowed to check out from the prison library.

"So your the famous Takaba Akihito." A voice sneered.

Akihito looked up to see another blond prisoner standing in front of him. Unlike him though, Akihito could tell this guy was not naturally blond. Akihito frowned as he took note of the other prisoner's rather disgusted look.

"Can I help you with something?"

The other prisoner came closer, invading Akihito's personal space. Lifting one hand up, the other prisoner poked Akihito hard in his chest. Causing Akihito to wince.

"Listen here you little piece of shit!" The prisoner snarled. "I know what you are up to and I won't let you get away with it. No matter how easily you spread your fat legs, he will never be yours." With that, the other prisoner stomped off angrily. Leaving behind a rather confused Akihito.

* * *

~ Prison Guard ~

* * *

Akihito gathered his now neatly folded clothing and head from the laundry. His mind had shaken off the odd prisoner and the prisoner's even odder words. Instead it focused on his lessons with Ai-chan for the following day. It was with a great shock, that Akihito found himself pulled into a darkened maintenance hallway. His clothing was ripped from his arms and tossed of to the side.

A fist landed against his left cheek. Akihito lashed out at his attacker, only to meet a cement wall. Breaking his hand in three places. Another set of hands fisted into Akihito's hair. He was dragged to the ground where he was kicked into unconsciousness.

Akihito woke some time later to find himself in Sion's rather state of the art hospital wing. Dr. Kirishima, the giant blond guard Suoh-san, Shinji-san and — oh no! Mr. Hotty Guard; were all standing around him. They were speaking lowly to one another - ever polite.

"Awe, Takaba-kun. You have awoken. This is very good indeed." Dr. Kirishima smiled.

Four sets of eyes turned to look at Akihito. The boy cringed back, uncomfortable. "I'm sorry."

A pair if dark brows rose. "Sorry for what Akihito?"

"I got into a fight. Fights are against Sion's rules."

"Nonsense." Souh-san grumbled, looking vary grumpy. "You were attacked. Sion does not punish those who have been assaulted We approve you defending yourself Akihito." The giant guard reached out and ruffled Akihito's hair.

"Do you know who attacked you Takaba-kun?" Dr. Kirishima asked.

"No. I never saw them."

* * *

~ Prison Guard ~

* * *

"This taste like shit." Akihito mumbler to himself, surprised by the very awful tasting food before him. It was odd. Sion seemed to pride itself on giving five star meals to its prisoners. Yet today, Akihito found that his meal tasted worse than the food he'd dug up out of dumpsters.

Akihito set his spork down, his eyes shifting to eye the rest of the cafeteria. All around him sat the other prisoners. They sat in groups of two to ten. All of them were talking band laughing. Happy. Not a single one seemed to find their meal unappealing. It was him, just him. Akihito sighed.

While he knew prison was not a place meant for making friends, he was disappointed to not have made a single one in his time here. Everyday was spent alone when not in lessons with Ai-chan. It was depressing. Shaking his head, Akihito resumed his solitary meal in silence. Shuddering as the foul taste hit his taste buds.

Groaning, Akihito stood and headed for the cafeteria exit and the trash cans set beside it. He tossed the remains of his meal - over half of it - and left. He decided to head up to the library and turned to the left. He was halfway up the stairs when his world began to sway before him.

Moaning, Akihito found himself leaning against the railing of the stairway. He felt the stairs beneath his feet shift and he fell, unsteady and shaking. His stomach twisted as his throat burned with acid. His mouth opened, bile spilled forth. Akihito collapsed,his world dimming around him.

He could hear feet coming towards him. He tried to shift but only succeeded in bringing forth more bile. Hands brushed his hair back from his forehead, settling to feel his skin. An unfamiliar voice spoke to him. It was soothing, calming his unsettled nerves. Akihito tried to look up at his unknown companion, but all he could see was a long black cape. Akihito reached for it. It was so soft. Silky. Akihito's hand fell as he lost all consciousness.

* * *

~ Prison Guard ~

* * *

"Report." Came the hardened and icy cold voice.

Kirishima, Suoh and Kruoda cringed at the sound of it. The three men stood inside a dark room lit only by a few lamps set in the four corners. Smoke from a forgotten cigarette billowed upwards, masking the image of the man sitting before them. It was not often that they found themselves in this room, and they were currently wishing that they were not there now. The warden of Sion Prison was not a kind man. He ruled with an iron fist and eliminated those whom dared to defy him.

Kirishima cleared his throat. "From what little was left in his stomach and the samples taking from the vomit, I believe that Takaba-kun was poisoned. It seems that he ingested the posion through his dinner last night. It also appears that Takaba-kun had not ingested enough to kill him, most likely due to what appeared as an unfinished meal. The vomit was induced not by the Poison, however.

"It was instead caused by an allergic reaction to an ingredient in the gravy used for the meal. That may have save the boy from damages that the poison may have caused him. He will be kept in the hospital ward until I feel he is healthy enough to return to his cell."

Kirishima pushed his glasses back up his nose with a single pointer finger. A light caught an edge of one lenses, causing a flare to appear upon the glasses. Giving the doctor a menacing air.

"I will keep him in an induced coma for the next two days in order to give his body a rest. From there, I will give him a full exam to check for signs of side effects from the poison."

"Hmmm…" Was the only answer the doctor received from the warden.

"I am checking all camera footages to see if there is any sign of the perpetrator who has poisoned dear Takaba-kun. We are also still searching for the ones who attacked him a week ago as well.

"I am currently running a check on all Sion staff and guards' bank accounts, as well as searching for any unknown accounts as well. All the food that has been prepared or stored on Sion premises has been collected and us currently undergoing testing as a proactive safe guard.

"Background checks are being run again upon all staff and guards. I have initiated a background check on all visitors as well as all outside workers such as the laundry service who cleans the bedding."

"Who found the boy?" Asked the warden.

"Liu Feilong." Answered Kirishima. "He was returning from the library when he came across Takaba-kun."

"Have Liu questioned thoroughly." The warden stated cooly.

"I have been investigating Takaba-kun's case." Kruoda stated. One dark broke raised above the warden's eye. "I became highly suspicious when I learned that he was a mere sixteen when he carried here. Worse yet, he'd been only fifteen when arrested.

"After meeting Takaba-kun, I found him to be polite and good natured. Something at odds with someone who had murdered his own father as well as another man.

"What I found greatly disturbed me. His case shows how careless our government is with the children of our country. The abuse and neglect given Akihito's way by his father is disgusting to say the least. It was highly noticeable but no children's services were ever sent to intervene.

"The boy has been earning money anyway that he could since the age of twelve." Kruoda shook his head, disgusted by the shear neglect of Takaba Akihito's needs. "I also discovered that Takaba-kun had no defense attorney nor a child representive during his trial or during interrogations.

"However, the part that concerns me most is that after some research, I discovered that the man who prosecuted Takaba-kun, was related to the man the boy killed."

* * *

 _ **Do not be surprised if Kirishima begins to talk like Yoda.**_


	5. Romancing the Patient

_**I sorta have a theme song for Asami in this story. Its : For Your Entertainment, by Adam Lambert. I was listing to the song the other day and the lyrics just clicked all of a sudden. Its perfect for this story's Asami.**_

Takaba Akihito couldn't be any further of the best patient if ha had tried. He was a mouthy little brat with a temper and no desire to listen to to his doctor.

Refusal to take his medications came three times a day, followed by an insistence on not needing meds and pampering. When the doctor insisted upon the meds, they ended up flying across the private hospital room.

Any attempt at IVs only ended up with the boy pulling the needles free of his body. When he learned there would be no discharge from the hospital wing as he had demanded, the boy stopped eating. Poor Dr. Kirishima Kei was simply at his wits end.

~ Prison Guard ~

Akihito grumbled as he heard the nurse roll over the table to his bed, placing his breakfast on top of it. The sound of pills rattling soon followed and it was all Akihito could do not to slap them out of the nurse's hands. It wasn't the nurse's fault after all. It was that damn pesky four eyed bastard that had the nerve to call himself a doctor.

It had been a week since Akihito had awoken to find himself once again in Sion Prison's hospital wing. This time from a sever poisoning that could have killed him.

At first Akihito hadn't known where he was. Everything was pitch black and all he could hear was the sound of vaguely familiar voices surrounding him. He'd called, weary of danger and just a tad bit frightened. A strong hand had caught his searching one, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

 _"Welcome back to the world of the waking, Takaba Akihito."_

 _"Asami-san?!"_

 _"Yes my cute one."_

 _"W-w-w…" Akihito had to swallow, the sudden feeling of being choked overwhelming him as fear gripped his heart. "Where are you Asami-san?"_

 _"I'm right here Akihito."_

 _"I-I can't s-s-s-see you." He sobbed._

The poison, though not having received the full dose and having tossed up most of it, had still managed to leave him blind. His eyes often throbbed painfully, bringing forth screams from his mouth. It felt as if his eyes would explode. Especially when that evil doctor flashed lights at him.

"Fucking sadistic bastard doctor."

"Are those swear words I hear?"

Akihito gasped and tried to suit up in an attempt to look more presentable. "Asami-san!"

"Hello cutie."

"W-what are you doing here?" Akihito asked, unaware of brushing his hair behind his ears nervously.

"It came to the warden's attention that you haven't been allowing yourself to heal properly and have been giving the doc trouble." The reprimand in Asami-san's voice had Akihito blushing a tomato red.

"I do not need any time to heal or meds. I have never needed medical help or meds before." Akihito grumpily crossed his arms over his chest.

Akihito was unaware of one sleek raven wing black brow raising above beautiful golden eyes. "Oh really? So I suppose you needed no medical attention after your attack a few weeks ago?"

"No I didn't. I would have awoken up on my own. I know how to set bones and wrap them for proper healing. I have been doing since I was crawling babe."

The room was quiet as Asami took in that information. Filling it away in that special place he had just for his cute little Takaba Akihito.

"Well Kei has deemed you in need of medical care, as such, you will be receiving it weather you want it or not."

"I don't fucking ne—"

"Watch your language Akihito." Asami growled. "Kei has reported all of his findings about your poisoning to the warden. He also gave a detailed report about what you will need to heal properly and return to proper health. The warden has also deemed that you receive physical therapy since you have been in the hospital for a month. He also decided that you will be given self defense classes."

"The warden is awfully full of himself ain't he? Well he can kiss my fucking ass!"

Asami reached out and griped Akihito's chin in his hand. Roughly forcing the blond teen to face him though he could not see him. His grip tightened, he was just shy of bruising that beautiful skin. "Do not disrespect the warden Takaba Akihito."

Akihito swallowed down a lump. "I'm sorry Asami-san. I don't want to make you angry."

Asami sighed. "You are frightened Akihito, I understand that. You have a right to feel that way. But you still need to be respectful to others. Especially those who just want the best for you.

"Now, I have been tasked by the warden to take care of you. To ensure you behave, I have brought reenforcement."

"Re-reenforcement?" Akihito wasn't sure why, but he was suddenly very nervous.

"Yes." Asami grinned darkly at the blond teen in the hospital bed.

Reaching out, Asami captured one of Akihito's hands in his own. He pressed a kiss to the back of it before slipping soft leather around the slender wrist. Before Akihito was aware of what was happening, his arm was above his head, a chain attached to the leather keeping it in place. Asami made quick work of the boy's second arm.

It took a few minutes for Akihito to understand what was happening. What it clicked in his brain, he was pissed. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Akihito shouted at his crush, trying to pull his foot from the guard's hands.

"Since you do not behave, you will be bound every time I feed you." Asami replied calmly, shackling Akihito's left foot to the bed. Without another word spoken, he shackled the right one as well. Next he took up the hospital bed remote, placing Akihito into the perfect position for eating.

Asami settled his butt onto the bed beside Akihito's hips. He pulled the table with food and pills to him. "Open up Akihito because here comes the airplane."

Oh god no! Akihito thought as Asami-san made airplane noises. He didn't open however. He did have pride after all. Of course Asami-san was not a man to call defeat. One hand slid beneath his hospital gown.

The hand trailed a soft, almost tickling, path up his thigh. Akihito gasped as the hand wrapped around his dick. Tacking advantage of the situation, Asami-san slipped the spork full of food into Akihito's mouth.

"Continue to be a good boy Akihito, and you'll receive a very fine reward."

\- Prison Guard -

Having Asami-san as his own personal caretaker was sheer hell, Akihito decided. The man was a demon. A sadist! He could see it now. The bastard was worse than any army drill sargent. He pushed and pushed Akihito during his physical therapy. Allowing for no breaks and always demanding for Akihito to do more. To do better.

Akihito collapsed onto his hospital bed. His body ached and he was tired. He had not realized just how weak his body had become during his stay in the hospital.

"Do not get comfortable Akihito. You need to bathe now."

Akihito shuddered at the sound of the super hot, sadistic guard's voice. "Is everyday going to be like today?" He asked the mattress his face was currently buried in.

"No." Akihito sighed in relief. That relief was short lived. "Tomorrow you have self defense lessons. Physical therapy and self defense will alternate through the week." Asami-san placed a hand on Akihito's shoulders. "Come now."

Akihito shifted, a groan escaping him. Then suddenly the world was gone from beneath him as he was cradled like a bride in the guard's arms. Asami-san settled him into a warm bath filled with oh so many bubbles. Standing again, the guard removed his uniform shirt, tossing it aside. What was revealed tohis hands, had Akihito drooling and quickly moving his hands to cover the sudden erection he had. Asami-san smirked down at him.

The guard knelt down beside the tub. Slowly, he began a luxurious washing of Akihito that left no place dirty and the boy redder than a tomato. Bath done, Asami-san dried the boy and carried him to a connecting room. Akihito was placed face down upon a cushioned table lined with soft, fluffy towels.

A gentle sent of jasmine filled the room. The lights went off, leaving the room lit by nothing but candles. Not that Akihito could see those glowing flames. Still, it set a calming atmosphere for the boy nonetheless.

Strong hands warmed by jasmine oil slid across Akihito's body. Sinking into sore muscles and easing away their tension. Akihito moaned at the wonderful feeling.

Akihito was awoken when he felt himself being shifted off the table and into the strong arms he'd recognize anywhere. He blinked up at the guard, not truly seeing him, but knowing he was there. Asami-san grinned down at the boy. Proud of how well he'd done today. His boy was a fighter. Sitting in a chair, Asami-san settled Akihito into a chair.

He captured the boy's lips in a heated kiss. His hands wondering over soft, smooth skin. Akihito moaned into their kiss. Asami-san teased the seam of Akihito's lips with his tongue. The boy opened and Asami was able to slip inside. Fingers teased and ticked sensitive nipples, pinching painfully to draw beautiful little moans from Akihito.

Akihito ground his little butt into Asami-san's lap, feeling the erection hidden beneath the pants. He heard Asami-san groan. His hips lifting up to grind against Akihito's backside. Reaching down, the guard undid his pants and brought forth his own erection. Grabbing more of the jasmine scented oil, Asami-san slicked up his hand. Grabbing his and Akihito's erections, he worked his hand up them, coating them in the oil. Akihito shuddered at the touch.

Akihito reached down, joining both of his hands with the one Asami-san was using. Together they rubbed their cocks, Akihito not even flinching at the monstrous size of Asami-san's cock. The hand at his nipples gave a painful twist, Akihito cried out, his body shuddered. White fireworks went off inside his head.

Asami continued to stroke Akihito as the boy climaxed. The boy collapsed onto his lap, tired out from his long and rigorous day mixed with the calming bath and massage. Asami ground his cock against the crease between Akihito's butt cheeks. He moved faster and harder until he finally found his own release against the boy.


	6. To New Friendships

**_There was a mistake in chapter 5, it has been corrected._**

* * *

Akihito sighed as he entered the library. For two months he'd been held up in that damn hospital wing. Sadist Doctor Kirishima, having refused to let him free until he was satisfied with Akihito's health. After three weeks of no sight, a dim light had managed to make its way to Akihito. He was regaining his sight. Much to the damn doc's pleasure. He'd always believed that Akihito's blindness was temporary. He down right gloated at being proved correct.

Now, Akihito's sight was nearly returned to its former quality. And so he was set free, allowed to return to the prison wing and all that went with it. After returning to his cell, Akihito's first plan was to head to the library and read all that he could before the evening meal.

Entering the library, Akihito was brought up short by the sight of something rather odd. All the tables had been moved to the back, leaving a single table at the center. The remaining table was topped by a white silk covering decorated with dancing butterflies and blooming cherry blossoms. To one side of the table was a complete tea set. On either side of the table were antique wooden chairs fitted with whit silk padding.

Confused, Akihito approached the teen working behind the counter. "What is going on Tao?"

"My brother Fei heard you were to be released from the hospital ward today. So he had a tea service set up for you and him. He wishes to meet you Asking!" Tao's grin was huge.

Tao's lips turned down and his smiling eyes became serious. "I am glad to see you again. I was so worried when I heard that you were very sick."

Akihito patted Tao's hand, a gentle smile on his face. "I am too, Tao. I'm sorry for making you worry, but I thank you for thinking of me during my sickness. So, tell me about this brother of yours. What is he like?"

"Why not find out for yourself?" Came a not so unfamiliar voice.

Akihito turned to see the most beautiful person in the world. The man was tall and slenderly built but it was obvious he lacked no muscle. His eyes were a warm honey brown that made Akihito feel welcomed and safe. The man's hair was as dark as the night time sky, falling long past his ass even after having been braided. Instead of prison wear, the man wore traditional Chinese garments.

"Hello, I'm Takaba Akihito. Nice to meet you." He said, bowing respectfully.

The man returned the bow. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you properly. I am Liu Feilong."

Akihito frowned, wondering why this man's voice sounded so familiar to him. And then it clicked. "You were the one who found me."

The man smiled. "Yes. And good thing too. Who knows what state you'd be in if I had not happened upon you when I did." The man festered towards the table. "Please, won't you join me for tea?"

"I would love to. Thank you so much for coming to my aid."

"You are welcome."

~ Prison Guard ~

Akihito was on his third cup of tea, enjoying his time with Liu Feilong. A new friend, as the man insisted that they should be. The tea Fei served was tasteful and soothing. Another laugh escaped Akihito as Fei told a tale about a very young Tao trying on Fei's clothing.

"You do not strike me as someone who should be in prison Aki."

Akihito sighed, setting his tea back down upon the table. "Double homicide. I killed the man who murdered my mother and my father who allowed it to happen."

"You killed your father?" Feilong's voice was colder, no longer welcoming. However Akihito did not notice.

"Yeah. He let that man kill my mother and only cared that he lost a source of income by her death. He didn't care about her. Didn't love her. You can't love someone if you are forcing them to sleep with strange men just so you can by alcohol."

Akihito jumped, lost in the past, as he felt a hand cover his own. He looked up to see Feilong kneeling before him. His eyes sad.

"I am so very sorry you lost your mother, especially in the very tragic way you did. But! I say good riddance to that man you call father and her murderer."

"You do not disapprove?"

"I admit I was upset when you mentioned killing your father. You see, I loved my own father greatly. Sadly, his life was ended by my older brother who was displeased by his our father separated me from him. My brother did not hold brotherly feelings for me, but romantic ones. Our father tried to protect me from that.

"However, I continued to listen to you, and learned more of what had gone on. And I say good riddance. That man was no father. As to my approval, well … I am here for a reason."

"Can I ask what that reason is?"

"I'm an assassin."

~ Prison Guard ~

Having a friend with in the prison definitely made a difference for Akihito. For the first time in the six months he'd been at Sion, he was not eating alone. Well, he hasn't been so alone during meals for the past two months, but that was something completely different. Feilong wasn't the most chatty of people and yet, he seemed to always ave something to tell Akihito. Stories of a young Tao. The man who saved his life (Yoh) when his own brother had tried to murder him while they served time in prison with one another. Yoh had not survived the attack, but neither did Fei's older brother. It was a sad story, but Akihito found himself grateful to Yoh for saving Feilong.

With Fei by his side, Akihito no longer felt so alone. Feilong often talked Akihito out of the library and outside for a game of basketball, or baseball, or American football , or football. Akihito was never alone now.

And then there was Mikhail. A Russian mafia man serving time. He was tall, funny, well built with blond hair and ice blue eyes. The man always had a joke or a laugh at the ready upon his lips. Fei and Mik had been married for the last five years. They'd met here in Sion after Feilong was transferred; and for the next two years, Mikhail set out to prove his love to the unobtainable dragon: Liu Feilong.


	7. Everything is Coming Together

"Sir, I have the new prisoner records as requested. There will only be two new prisoners joining Sion this time.

"Prisoner 8900621720, Aoki Mayu. Convicted of prostitution. Has a history of abusive parents and lovers. May be able to find redemption here at Sion.

"The other is prisoner 8900621725, Yomiha Han. Convicted of petty theft, grand larceny and multiple murders. Was originally in line for Japan's maximum prison. However, the prosecutor on his case sent his file to us personally, along with a personal letter.

"He was rather despite to have Yomiha here at Sion. Of course someone like Yomiha has no redemption capabilities nor is he horrible enough for Sion to take him in. I did decide to take him in anyways."

One dark brow raised above eyes that were neither warm or cold. They gave nothing away and yet, they took everything in. The sight was enough to put men on their knees bagging for forgiveness, but Kruoda Shinji was not intimidated by the sight. Long since used to it.

"The prosecutor was the same one who prosecuted Takaba Akihito. The man had never once ever tried to send a prisoner to Sion. In fact, he is very well known that he hates prisons like Sion. He has repeatedly spoken out against Sion itself. The majority do not listen to him. For those who pay him attention, there are those in different places that discredit him or speak in favor of Sion. It has left him unable to touch Sion.

"Knowing this, I did some investigating. The paperwork for Yomiha are falsified. Poorly so. It took nearly no work to figure it out. I also sent a copy of Yomiha's picture to Suoh for facial recognition. A match came back."

Kuroda handed the warden of Sion Prison another file. He remained quiet as his boss looked over its contents. "He's an assassin?"

"Yes sir. By the name of Mitarai Yumeki. I currently have Suoh searching through the prosecutor's bank records as well as Mitarai's for any sign of transaction. I will say this, I do not believe that Mitarai was sent here to take down Sion. At least not fully. That may be a bonus. I believe that his main agenda is to kill Takaba Akihito."

~ Prison Guard ~

"Akihito, are you paying attention?"

"Forget it Ai-chan. Our little Aki is too much in love and ius sadly suffering from a broken heart." Tao pouted sadly. Pretending sympathy for his friend.

Today, Ai-chan had decided that Akihito's studies would take place in the library. He had long since passed the middle school education and was no well his way to finishing high school education. Ai-chan had been increasing the hardness of his lessons and "homework". Apparently some high schoolers took college level courses while still in high school. Ai-chan wished to take that path for him. Akihito had agreed, excited to learn all that he could.

"A broken heart?" Ai-chan tilted her head to one side. "Has my cousin been a bad boy?"

"It would seem so. Apparently he was all hands and dick with Aki during his hospital stay. Now?" Tao shrugged. "Nothing. Nada. Zippo. Zero. Empty."

Akihito was completely lost within another world and unaware of Ai-chan's and Tao's conversation. If he had been able to hear it, he would have been redder than a tomato.

~ Prison Guard ~

"You wanted to see us Shinji-san?" Feilong asked politely as he settled himself into one chair. His husband, Mikhail claiming the neighboring seat.

"Yes."

"What ever could you want with us?" Mikhail grumbled. His usual mirth gone in the face of Sion Prison's manager.

Kruoda Shinji ignored the unhappy question from the Russian. Instead he let his gaze lock with the former assassin. "I have called you here to talk about one Takaba Akihito."

Feilong raised a sleek brow in question. Mikhail just sighed. "What about the kid? Akihito is a sweet kid and isn't bothering anyone." Mikhail crossed his arms over his chest. Defensive of the boy he saw as a younger brother.

"Takaba Akihito is not in trouble in regards to Sion and its rules. He us however, in danger. Someone has hired an assassin to kill Takaba. That assassin is already here, under a false name and with false records. Here is his picture and information." Kruoda handed over a file. Both Feilong and Mikhail read it over with interest, taking time to memorize the assassin's image.

"Due to both of your backgrounds as well as the friendships you have created with Takaba, Sion is asking if you two will watch over him. Be his bodyguards. He most likely doesn't even know about this situation. And with all that he has recently gone through, the warden would prefer it, if he does not find out."

~ Prison Guard ~

It was perfect. The one thing he needed had fallen right into his hands. An assassin sent to Sion to kill his enemy and he wasn't even the one paying this time. With a huge grin on his face, Sudou Shuu led the assassin to Takaba Akihito's cell.

~ Prison Guard ~

He smiled as he placed his laundry into the washing machine. Life was good and nothing was going to tare it down or away from him. So what if he was in prison? He could make the best of it.

Unexpectedly the lights went out, the washing machine died. Shocked, he looked around him. Seeing nothing. His heart began to thump heavily within his chest as he finally registered the pitch blackness surrounding him. A whimper escaped him. He tried to move, only bro end up tripping over an unknown object. Terrified, he pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them tightly. He would wait there until the power came back on or a guard found him.

He didn't even realize what was happening at first. One second he was trying to calm himself, the next he was unable to breath. He instinctively fought but was unable to escape the foul smelling bag covering his head. In no time at all, he was unconscious.


	8. Takedown

_**HOW THE PRISON ID NUMBERS WORK: THEY ACVOUNT ALL PRISONETS IN THE WORLD. ALL COUNTRIES, ALL MILITARY, ALL WAR CRIMINALS**_

* * *

He woke to find himself in a strange room he'd never seem before. The room was dark, cold and damp. The walls and floor were made entirely of stone. He looked for a door, but it was so dim, he couldn't see much further then this own hand.

He shifted, groaning at the aches filling his body. A shiver raced through his body, and for the first time he noticed that he was naked. Standing, he stretched as best he could. He was about to step forward, when the wall to his left silently moved. Sliding inward and to the left. Four men he recognized well, entered. The door sliding closed behind them.

The men said nothing as one took up a stance in the right corner. Another sat in what appeared to be a chair located in the left chair. Silently he placed a cigarette between his lips. A flick of his wrist sent a lighter ablaze. The flame kissed the tip of the cigarette, bringing it to life. A third man taking up a protective stance just behind the seated man's left shoulder. The last of the men remained standing where he was.

Sudou Shuu grinned. He bowed beautifully to the seated man. He cared not that he was naked now. He had no reason to be ashamed of his body. It was a work of art after all. He wasn't very tall but he was no shorty. He was lean with no trace if fat upon his body. His skin was firm and smooth. Completely hairless do to his having it permanently removed. That of course meant his pubes couldn't betray him and reveal him as an artificial blond.

His lips were the perfect shape and lushness thanks to plastic surgery. His nose as well. His nipples were an unique shade of rosy pink thanks to a new service that had come out just before he'd been arrested. His penis was a good size. Not to small but also not big enough to intimidate his beloved Asami Ryuichi and make him inferior. His balls were small and perfect. Yes, he was perfection.

"Ryuichi, to what do I owe this honor?"

"Prisoner 8900200001." Sudou spun to smear at Kruoda Shinji, Sion Prison's manger. Sudou had always hated the fucking four eyed prick. Having the man address him in such a manner only made Sudou hate him more.

"Prisoner 8900200001." Kruoda said again. Smirking at the flinch Sudou gave. "You were seen talking to a prisoner known as Yomiha Han. Have you ever met him before his arrival at Sion Prison?"

"No." Sudou snarled at the manager. Then he remembered that Hus love was in the room as well and he fought to calm himself. Sudou bowed apologeticly to Asami. "Forgive me my Ryuichi. I have been rude."

"Prisoner 8900200001. Any lie you tell during this interrogation will result only in pain for you."

"Interrogation?"

"Have you met the prisoner calling himself Yomiha Han outside of Sion?"

"No."

The man in the right corner, the doctor, moved forward without a sound. Sudou never saw the needle, nor the hand holding it, come his way. One moment the doctor was next to him, the next he was on his knees shuddering as fire raced through his veins. The doctor back in his corner.

"Do not lie prisoner 8900200001. Have you—"

"Yes." Sudou shuddered. "Yes I met him before Sion. His name isn't Yomiha Han. It is actually Mitarai Yumeki. He is a man for hire. I have used him more then once to eliminate those who got in my way. When I saw him here, I approached him. Thought to hire him again. He had already been hired however. His target the same as mine. So I led him to the cell of the person I wanted dead."

"And who was that?" Kruoda asked.

"Takaba Akihito." Sudou snarled with hatred. "Someone hired him to kill that damn slut and I am more than willing to hasten that slut's death. Trying to take my Ryuichi from me. _I won't let that happen_."

Kruoda turned to look at Asami. "Is this enough?"

Without a word, Asami stood and approached the still kneeling Sudou. Sudou reached up and clutched at Asami's pants. "Have I pleased you?"

"No." Was all Asami said.

The sound of a silenced gun vibrated around the stone room. A hole, blood spilling slowly forth, settled between Sudou Shuu's shocked eyes. The rooms door opened and the four men exited the room. Behind them the door slid closed again.

Inside the room, holes along the sides of the room opened up. A foul smelling, thick liquid poured forth into the room. The stone ceiling slid partially open. A spark from a small metal rod formed, setting the liquid on fire. The stone room was engulfed in hungry flames that consumed all within its reach. Including the body of Sudou Shuu.

~ Prison Guard ~

 **PRISONER 8900200001:**

 **NAME: Sudou Shuu**

 **CONVICTED OF: Drug trafficking, Possession of illegal substances**

 **CONVICTED: January 30th 20XX**

 **RESIDES AT: Sion Prison**

 **SERVING: Fifteen years with a chance of parole**

 **BORN: September 8th 19XX**

 **STATUS: Released for good behavior, currently missing**

 **PRISONER 8800003:**

 **NAME: Sakazaki Jin**

 **CONVICTED OF: Human trafficking, Drug trafficking, Rape, Selling sex**

 **CONVICTED: June 8th 20XX**

 **RESIDES AT: Sion Prison**

 **SERVING: Fifty years with no chance of parole**

 **BORN: December 13th 19XX**

 **STATUS: Deceased**

 **DIED: December 25th 20XX, Suicide by hanging**

The warden of Sion Prison settled back into his comfortable leather chair. A smirk on his lips, a glass of expensive whisky at his side and the rich smell of Dunhills in the air.

Sudou Shuu was dead, executed as had been decided when the man had been sent to Sion. The former model had been popular during his modeling days and had remained such even after being convicted. The world was filled with fools. Of course those fools were unaware of Sudou Shuu's other crimes. The former model had drugged quite a few young women so that his clients could bed them. He'd taken payments for helping to find persons to be sold into slavery. And oh so many other things. The man had no shame. No morals. He was selfish and narcissistic He could not change. Execution was all there was left for him.

As for Sakazaki, well that would put a blemish on Sion's record but it was fine. Sion would survive and continue to stand tall. Sakazaki had recently received news that he would be so standing trial for recently discovered crimes, The rape and murder of children under the age of six. If he was convicted, he would be sent to St. Peter's Catholic Prison. A prison dedicated to reforming paedophiles.

Or so they claimed. The prison was really a hell on earth for those convicted of such crimes. So Sakazaki hung himself in his cell during the breakfast hour. Or so the story went. In reality, Suoh had done the deed. Upon his, the warden's order of course. The bastard had been in line for execution as well, this ending was so much better though. Sakazaki really should have taken Asami's words to heart and left Takaba Akihito alone.

~ Prison Guard ~

Prosecutor Yamazaki stared down at the files littering the top of his desk. Horror and dread creeping up to choke him. Before him lay all the evidence of his crimes. Everything from the fact he was the elder brother of the man Takaba Akihito had killed to the fact he had paid the kid's father to have sex with the boy's mother. Multiple times. The false documents he made to have Mitarai sent to Sion, the financial transactions and text conversations between him and Mitarai. It was all there.

His life as he knew it was over. His wife would leave him. Taking her family's money with her. His children would reject him. He would lose his job, his license. He could never work again. He may never even be free again. His sprit left him, leaving him collapsed within his chair.

The detectives placed the cuffs on his wrists, his arms now behind his back. The former prosecutor was led from his office like a common criminal. His co-workers, his boss, they were all there to watch him be taken away.

~ Prison Guard ~

Prisoner 8900621725 never existed. As such, no one noticed when Yomiha Han disappeared from the prison record system. Nor did any one notice when the man barring his name never step foot outside of Sion Prison's walls.


	9. Free

The sun shown down brightly upon the prison. A gentle breeze sang across the blue sky. Bees buzzed, a pair of butterflies danced to the wind's song. The grass spoke a kind word. A rabbit of in the distance sniffed cutely at a flower.

It was all a beautiful scene and it filled Akihito with joy. The young teen wished he was able to capture it all inside a camera so he could treasure the sight forever. Grinning, Akihito closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Behind him stood the prisoner intake gates. For the first time in a year - perhaps his whole life - he was free. As free as a bird.

His prosecutor was now behind bars himself. Facing a life sentence for all his crimes. The charges against him had been re-investigated and he was found innocent due to a lifetime of abuse, neglect and coming home to find his mother brutally murdered His record was thoroughly cleansed as if had never committed a single crime. Due to the prosecutor's actions and the lack of rights upheld and children services, the government had given Akihito a large sum of money. He didn't think he'd ever be able to spend it all. Even if he lived for two lifetimes.

"Hey Aki!"

Akihito opened his eyes up to see Ai standing in front of a red convertible. Her keys swinging in a circle upon one finger and a huge grin on her face. He grinned back. As he had no family, Ai had been designated as his guardian until he reached the age of twenty one. He didn't much like the idea of having a guardian, but he couldn't complain if it was Ai. Skipping happily, he reached Ai and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Morning Ai-chan!"

Laughing happily, Ai pulled back away a little. She smiled up at him. "Morning Aki. Come let's go celebrate your new found freedom and that high school diploma you just got!"

~ Prison Guard ~

It was beautiful, stunning really. He had to have it. Turning to the store clerk, Akihito pointed at the beautiful camera that seemed to capture his soul. "I would like this camera as well as these lenses, four of these memory cards and this bag as well. Thank you."

He never made it home. Instead Akihito ended up in the park filling up his four brand new memory cards as he took photo after photo with his new beloved camera. He didn't pay too much attention to what he captured, merely enjoying the whole act. He was happy and felt light hearted. He was taking a step to the left to take another photo of the fountain when he bumped into someone.

"Sorry, I was not paying attention to where I was going."

"I can see that. But I can forgive you for having been so happy when doing so."

Akihito gasped, his eyes going wide. He looked up at the man he had bumped into. "Asami-san." He hadn't seen the guard in the two weeks he had been freed from prison. "What are you doing here?"

"I was on the way to your home. Ai invited me over for dinner tonight. I saw you and thought I'd stop and offer you a ride home."

"Oh! Um…. That would be great actually." Akihito gathered his things and followed Asami to the street where he assumed Asami had parked. Only to fall short when he saw the car Asami unlocked. There was no way Asami-san could afford that kind of car on a guard's salary. Even if he worked at Sion.

Noticing Akihito's absance, Asami turned to find the boy frozen in stupefied silence. He smirked. "Like the car?"

"H-h…"

"I own Sion Prison as well as a few other businesses."

"O–"

"I am also the warden of Sion Prison."

~ Prison Guard ~

"Did you know?!"

"Know what Aki?"

"About Asami-san and Sion?!"

"Well of course. He is my cousin, silly."

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I was sworn to secrecy."

Akihito groaned and settled in to eat his food grumpily. To think he'd had a crush on the warden of Sion as well as the man who owned it. Akihito felt his face flush in embarrassment. The man had career for him while he was sick. Held him while he cried! Had touched his dick. Oh god! He had touched the warden's dick too! His fave got hotter. Shit! This was so embarrassing.

Suddenly, Akihito's face was cupped in a pair of strong hands. He found himself facing Asami-san. Gold met blue. Then Asami-san's mouth was on his. Akihito was lifted from his seat and carried like a bride to his own bedroom. Asami-san placed him on the bed, following him down. Clothes were hastily removed and tossed to the floor without a care.

Hands slid over smooth and hard flesh. A mouth latched onto Akihito's nipples. Pleasureing them well …


	10. Epilogue

4 years later …

Everything was beautiful. Just as it should be. Asami Ryuichi was not a man to ever do anything half assed. Especially when it came to the love if his life. Everyone was gathered on a private beach owned by the Asami family.

A large arch made of the darkest wood stood right at the waters edge. Black and red roses intertwined with ivy hugged the arch. A stone pathway led up to the archway. Beneath the archway stood a man dressed in the robes of a monk. Before him stood Asami Ryuichi. The man wore a simple pair of loose fitting black pants. A white shirt that resembled something a movie pirate would wear. His feet were left bare, his hair loose and caressed by the wind.

Music began to play and the gathered witnesses stood. Turning to see a young blond man step out from the little white tent set off by the beech's cave. The blond was very beautiful, with messy hair lovingly caressed by the wind. His feet, like Asami's were left bare. His blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight. With Every step he took, bare legs were revealed by the slit in the black silk robe he wore. Everyone was awed by the sight of his rounded stomach, a sign that he was a rare being. A make able to conceive and give birth to children. Behind him was a little boy, three years of age and the spitting image of Takaba Akihito.

As Akihito approached the archway set just before the ocean, his beloved fiance was all that he saw. He took no notice of the other people gathered about to whiteness their marriage. Akihito reached his fiance's side. Asami took his hands into his own. Bringing Akihito's hands up to his mouth for a kiss. Together they turned to face one of Akihito's best friends. Takato.

Takato had chosen to change his life around for the better. Becoming a monk and starting a new life filled peace. Beside Takato was a photo of another one if Akihito's best friends, Kou. Sadly Kou was unable to join them on this day, having died two years previously in a fatal car accident. However, Kou's wife and daughter were alive and were able to attend the wedding.

~ Prison Guard ~

"I now pronounce husband and husband. You may kiss!"

Ryuichi and Akihito needed no encouragement, they turned to face one another and took each others lips into a deep kiss. Much to the disgust of a little three year old brat.

"Ewww! Go get a room!" Cried the boy.

Laughing, Ryuichi pulled away from his husband and scooped up his three year old son. He settled the boy onto one hip and pulled his blushing husband close with his other arm. Together, the family of three; soon two be five when their twin daughters joined them in only three short months; left the beach. Headed for their family honeymoon.

* * *

 _ **It's the end bitches!**_

 _ *** TAKES A BOW ***_

 _ **-IT HAS ONLY BEEN TWO DAMN YEARS.**_

 _ **\- THANK YOU FOR READING PRISON GUARD**_


End file.
